


a place for to love me

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: "You could just...leave early," Keith says.Shiro lets out a frustrated groan, punctuating it with a roll of his hips. Keith stops sucking on his neck long enough to gasp."I can't," Shiro says. "I have a conference call with the Coalition.""You can take a call from anywhere," Keith says. He reaches between their bodies and cups Shiro's dick.





	a place for to love me

Keith's hands are resting low on Shiro's hips, fingers gentle for the moment, but threatening to tighten possessively at any moment. His mouth is soft, kissing Shiro slowly, sweetly. It’s the type of kiss that reminds Shiro how lucky they are to still have each other after everything they've been through.

"Keith," Shiro whispers between kisses. He presses his fingers into the small of Keith's back. " _Keith_."

"Yeah?" Keith asks. He peppers light kisses along Shiro's jaw.

"I love you."

He can feel Keith's mouth form a smile where it's pressed against his skin.

"I love you too," Keith murmurs, lips moving against his jaw. He places a kiss just beneath Shiro's ear and his teeth drag over Shiro's earlobe. 

" _Oh_ ," Shiro gasps. 

Keith's tongue is hot against his neck and this is beginning to feel less like a quick midday, "I missed you" visit and more like an end of day, "finish your work so we can go home and fuck" visit.

Which Shiro wouldn't necessarily be opposed to -- except that he has a conference call in 20 minutes. Keith slips a hand around to grope Shiro's ass, pulling him closer as he squeezes, until Shiro's body is pressed flush against Keith's. And Shiro can't help grinding against him, letting his own hands wander. 

"You could just...leave early," Keith says.

Shiro lets out a frustrated groan, punctuating it with a roll of his hips. Keith stops sucking on his neck long enough to gasp.

"I can't," Shiro says. "I have a conference call with the Coalition."

"You can take a call from anywhere," Keith says. He reaches between their bodies and cups Shiro's dick.

" _Fuck_ ," Shiro swears. He grabs Keith by the chin and crashes their mouths together. "If you keep doing that I'm not going to be able to go anywhere."

Keith grins against his mouth.

"Guess we better get you some place private then, huh, Captain?"

"You're a bad influence," Shiro says, but Keith is already dragging him towards the door.

They're half way down the hall when Keith leans in and whispers, "Or maybe you're just easy."

Keith might be right, but Shiro isn't about to give him the satisfaction. When they get back to their quarters, Keith pushes him through the door of their bedroom and down onto the bed. Keith's hands are already at his zipper.

"Wanna fuck you," he says. The desire in his voice fuels Shiro’s own desperation.

"Shit," Shiro gasps. He glances at the clock next to their bed. Ten minutes until he has to be on a call talking about important things with important people and all he can think about is getting his fiance’s cock inside of him. "Can you be fast?"

Fast isn't generally an option when Keith's fucking him. Once, when they first started dating, they'd gotten a little drunk and Shiro had the great idea that they should take Keith's Galra stamina for a test drive. You know, for science. 

Shiro couldn't walk right for two days but it was entirely worth it.

" _No_ ," Keith growls. "Turn over. I'll go get your datapad."

A needy moan escapes his mouth and Keith smirks before he disappears from the room. Shiro rolls onto his stomach and shimmies his underwear down to mid-thigh. He could probably get his boots and pants off before Keith returns, but there's something about being bent over and taken while still in his uniform that makes his blood run hot.

When Keith returns, he makes a contented sound as he runs a hand over the curve of Shiro's ass. He sets the datapad down in front of him and tugs Shiro's collar back to press a kiss at the back of his neck. 

"You're so gorgeous like this, sweetheart," Keith whispers. "Spread out and waiting for me."

" _Keith_ ," Shiro gasps out his name. 

He reaches back -- needs to touch him so badly in that moment. Keith knows just how to make him weak, and he's the only one who's ever been able to. He's the only one Shiro's ever been able to trust this completely.

"I'm right here," Keith says. "I'm not going anywhere."

Shiro lets out a slow breath and looks back over his shoulder. Keith's smile is soft. He cards his fingers through Shiro's hair and Shiro pushes back, grinding his ass against Keith's hips.

"Please?" Shiro whispers. And he didn't even realize how desperate he was to have Keith's hands on him until the word slipped out of his mouth. Keith curls a hand around his chin, tilts his head up and kisses him fiercely.

"Tell me what you want," Keith says.

" _You_ ," Shiro whispers. Keith's mouth is only a breath away. "Want you inside me." 

Keith closes the gap between them and sucks on his tongue. The sound of an incoming call is the only thing that could tear Shiro away from Keith's mouth. He rests his forehead against Keith's for just a second before swiping answer on the call -- making doubly sure that it's _audio_ only.

Coran is moderating the call, still patching everyone through and Keith takes the quiet moment of downtime to slide a lube slicked finger down the cleft of Shiro's ass, teasing over his hole before slowly pressing in. Shiro bites down on his bottom lip and looks straight ahead as the seconds on the call tick away. Keith isn't really doing anything yet, but just the thought of how many fingers he'll have inside Shiro by the time the call gets under way makes him flush hot underneath his uniform. Keith works his finger in and out slowly, more slowly than usual and Shiro knows he's doing it on purpose. He's just slipped a second one in when the meeting begins.

"Takashi Shirogane, Captain of the Atlas," Shiro introduces himself. "Ambassador for Earth."

Sam Holt is next, and Shiro is glad that he's not solely responsible for representing his planet given his current state of distraction. Keith's knuckles brush against his prostate and Shiro has to bury his face in the mattress to hide his moan.

The meeting is unrelentingly boring. As the conversation goes on Shiro can only wonder if he was included for the sake of politeness. It's hardly as though trade negotiations with the Taujeer are his area of expertise.

Keith slowly slips his fingers out and Shiro only just manages to keep himself from whimpering. He hears Keith's soft chuckle behind him and the sound of the lube being opened again. Shiro looks back over his shoulder and Keith merely points back at the datapad.

" _Pay attention_ ," he mouths and Shiro reluctantly turns back. The Taujeerian ambassador prattles on in their robotic monotone and Shiro can't even pretend he's paying attention. He feels the familiar weight of Keith's body draped over his back, his warm breath against his ear as he whispers, "Spread yourself open for me."

Shiro's face flushes hot. There's no way anyone could have heard Keith -- _but what if they did?_ The very idea makes Shiro's cock twitch, trapped between his body and the mattress. He reaches back and spreads his cheeks open, his chin sinking into the bedspread, face level with the datapad. Keith's fingers tease at his rim before he finally works them back inside, whether it's three or four Shiro can't quite tell. He doesn't think it really matters, what does matter is how good it feels to be opened up like this. It's an enormous effort to keep his breathing steady, to not gasp directly into the call every time Keith twists his fingers _just so_.

"Captain Shirogane, do you have anything to add?" a voice from the datapad asks. 

Shiro has no idea where the conversation ended up. He clears his throat. Keith slides his free arm underneath his shoulders and pulls him up off the bed, just far enough so that his face isn't muffled by the mattress. 

"No, I think everyone else pretty much covered -- ah, the important points."

There's a long beat of silence.

Even as Shiro begins to worry that it's completely obvious he hasn't been paying attention, the only thing his body seems to care about is the feeling of Keith's fingers spreading inside of him. He needs this call to end. He needs to scream Keith's name and beg him for his cock. And then there's a murmur of agreement and Shiro breathes a sigh of relief.

"Well, I think that about wraps it up," Coran says.

Keith lowers Shiro back down against the bed and hits disconnect on the call.

"Thank fucking god," Shiro groans, his face mashed into the bedspread.

"What was that?" Keith asks, his voice dripping with smug satisfaction. "Couldn't quite hear you."

Shiro turns his head to the side, groaning as Keith's fingers fuck into him harder. 

"Shut up and put your cock in me," Shiro says, with part irritation, part desperation.

"Such language, Captain," Keith says. He presses down into the small of Shiro's back and curls his fingers inside of him.

" _Keith_ ," Shiro shouts. " _Please_."

"Okay, sweetheart, okay."

The fingers inside him disappear and Shiro relaxes against the bed. His eyes fall shut and he listens to Keith pad about the room. When his footsteps grow nearer, Shiro forces himself to open his eyes. A moment later, Keith's hands are at his hips, urging him onto his back. Keith is squatting down between his legs, nimble fingers sliding down the zippers of his boots before he eases them off. Shiro's pants and underwear follow. Keith stands up and Shiro slides his hands up along the backs of his thighs.

He gives Keith's ass a quick squeeze and bends down to press his face into Keith's chest. His hard-on is obvious through his clothes and Shiro wants desperately to get his mouth on Keith's dick. Fingers stroke through his hair and come to curl around his face. Shiro can smell the grapefruit scented hand soap that they keep in the bathroom on Keith's skin. He turns to press a kiss to the center of Keith's palm.

"I know that was kind of mean," Keith says. "But I think you enjoyed yourself."

"I did," Shiro admits.

"Good," Keith says. He tips Shiro's chin up and bends down, their lips brush against each other and it's barely a kiss. "I love you," Keith whispers. The second kiss is more insistent, Keith's tongue pressed against the seam of Shiro's lips until he opens his mouth. When Keith leans back they're both out of breath. "I'm going to fuck you now."

The noise that Shiro makes is embarrassingly desperate and he doesn't care. Keith pushes him onto his back and Shiro watches him as he shoves his pants down and slicks his cock. He hooks his hands underneath Shiro's knees and folds him in half. And even after all this time it still takes Shiro's breath away how strong Keith is, how easily he can manhandle Shiro, despite his own size and strength.

"Ready?" Keith asks and Shiro can only nod.

He groans, low and guttural as Keith finally pushes inside him, slow and steady. When Keith bottoms out, he looks up and their eyes meet. Keith reaches up, strokes a thumb over Shiro's cheek and smiles softly.

"You don't have to worry about the whole universe you know," he says with a slow thrust of his hips. He lifts Shiro's legs up to rest on his shoulders. "You're allowed to take time for yourself."

Shiro's heart drops into his stomach. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

" _Keith_ ," he chokes out. He winds his arms around Keith's neck and pulls him down until their foreheads are pressed together, noses brushing.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Keith murmurs. "I got you."

Keith doesn't give him the rough ride that Shiro was expecting when he was dragged out of his office. But he does fuck him hard -- deep, deliberate thrusts that have Shiro panting, whispering Keith's name over and over again as his fingers claw at the back of Keith's uniform.

"Fuck, Keith," Shiro groans, he doesn't even know how long they've been at it, it feels like hours but Shiro knows that's not possible. "Please, I need --"

Keith snakes a hand between them, curls his fingers around Shiro's cock. Any thoughts of Shiro returning to work after this are dashed as he notices exactly how much his cock has been leaking onto his jacket.

"I got you," Keith says again, jerking him off in time to his thrusts. Shiro melts into the mattress, overwhelmed by all of it -- Keith's hands on him, his dick fucking deep into him, the sound of his voice whispering soft praise. He comes with Keith's name on his lips like a prayer. He looks up at Keith, completely blissed out as Keith continues to fuck him.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asks. 

Keith kisses him as he comes, a bruising, biting kiss that Shiro knows will leave a mark but he doesn't care. Afterwards, when they've cleaned up and they're cuddled up next to each other, Keith buries his face in Shiro's neck, presses soft kisses there.

"You loved me," he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a twitter thread. [Come say hi.](https://twitter.com/zombietime_)


End file.
